El unicornio que habita mi baño
by Eris Cullen
Summary: Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen. ¡Hay un unicornio en mi baño y, por alguna razón desconocida, mi familia quiere que visite a un psicólogo!
1. Soy una super star

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de la creación del unicornio que vive en el baño de Emmett.**

* * *

**xD se me ocurrio reirme de Emm un rato... Así que aquí les dejo este cap :D**

* * *

Estaba duchándome tranquilamente cuando algo parecido a un cuerno de unicornio comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Grite espantado. Cuando me di vuelta pude verificar que si era un unicornio.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Por qué gritas como niña? –dijo el duende, alias Alice. El unicornio ya no estaba... Supongo que se asusto al ver a un ser tan horrible como Alice.

- No grito como niña –le conteste saliendo de la ducha.

- ¡Oh, mis ojos, mis hermosos ojos! –grito la duende tapándose los ojos. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Jasper y lo abrazo.

- Que guapo –dijo Mike apareciendo de la nada.

- Aniyunidani –grite (es el idioma de los unicornios, el idioma "ni").

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Mike.

- Significa "Ayuda" en el idioma de los unicornios, bruto –le grite. Corrí hacia la habitación de Edward llorando por la culpa del bruto de Mike -. ¡Eddie! –grite corriendo a sus brazos. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a una alucinación de Bella (Edward había ido a cazar esa noche).

- Emmett, sal de aquí –dijo Bella con un cuchillo cerca de su muñeca.

- Estas loca –le dije indignado -. Nadie le habla así a Emmett Cullen, el rey de los excusados.

De repente una gran idea me golpeo. Debía escribirle un correo a los unicornios para que sacaran ese unicornio morado de mi baño. Tome mi laptop y comencé a escribir…

_De: emmettositosexy****__**  
**_

_Para: losunicorniosmandan _

_Asunto: Unicornio pervertido en mi baño._

_Hola, queridos unicornianos:_

_Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y soy un vampiro, pero yo creo que eso es lo que quiere mi familia que yo crea. Porque en realidad yo soy una sirena. _

_Les escribo por lo siguiente: hay un unicornio en mi ducha… Lo sé, suena estúpido. Porque, como todos saben, los unicornios siempre aparecen en las cocinas porque les gusta comer gnomos. _

_Espero que saquen a ese unicornio pervertido de mi ducha._

_Siempre sucio,_

_Emmett._

_PD: Los unicornios rosas dañan la capa de ozono, deben morir._

-¡Listo! – Dije al enviar el correo.

Estaba por cerrar mi laptop cuando me llego un correo. Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo…

_De: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen_

_Para: emmettositosexy_

_Asunto: Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado._

_Hola, Emmett._

_Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado. Te vi. No puedes negarlo. Si no quieres que le cuente esto a tu familia deberás enviarme a Edward a la siguiente dirección:_

_Mundo de los unicornios 4315._

_Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, Emmett._

_Atentamente,_

_chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen._

Indignado por el atrevimiento de la chica comencé a escribir…

_De: emmettositosexy_

_Para: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen_

_Asunto: Estas ciega. _

_Querida chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen:_

_¿Sabías que tu nombre dice: "chica obsesionada con Edward Cullen"? Eso no tiene sentido. Digo… ¿Por qué estarías obsesionada con Edward teniéndome a mí? _

_Cambiando de tema… No tengo idea de que hablas. _

_Espero que consigas un psicólogo._

_Siempre con hambre,_

_Emmett._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar…

_De: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen_

_Para: emmettositosexy_

_Asunto: No necesito un psicólogo._

_Si tiene sentido. Edward es sexy. _

_Si, si sabes de que hablo. Sé que tú mataste a Rebecca. _

_Emmett, tú no puedes tener hambre. Eres un vampiro… ¿Eso te dice algo?_

_Siempre obsesionada, _

_Chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen._

Cuando termine de leer que quede en shock… ¿Esa chica hablaba de "Rebecca, una mujer inolvidable"? ¡Wow! ¡Al fin encontramos a alguien tan vieja como Eddie!

-Emmett, la película no es tan vieja… y estas lastimando los sentimientos de la autora diciendo eso –dijo Eddie entrando por la puerta.

- Gracias, Edward –dijo una voz que supuse pertenecía a la autora de la historia.

- De nada –dijo Eddie con una sonrisa torcida. No entiendo como le gusta a las chicas… Es un vampiro aburrido de 109 años que nunca ha…

- Emmett, cállate o matare a tu osito de Elmo –dijo amenazante.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL? ¡ELMO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO! –le grite desesperado. Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

- Emmett, tú no puedes llorar. Eres un vampiro –dijo Edward.

- Si, si puedo –le dije entre sollozos -. ¡No me digas que puedo y no hacer! –le grite -. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo contestar el e-mail –dije tomando mi laptop de nuevo.

_De: emmettositosexy_

_Para: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen _

_Asunto: Soy una super star._

_Eres super naca. No entiendo cómo te gusta ese vampiro gay que brilla._

_No vuelvas a hablarme. Soy demasiado cool para hablar contigo._

_Adios._

_Siempre cool,_

_Emmett pop._

La chica respondió a los pocos minutos…

_De: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen _

_Para: emmettositosexy _

_Asunto: Eres un forever alone._

_Emmett, no eres una super star y tampoco eres cool. Solo eres un vampiro que quiere ser una sirena. Eso es demasiado gay, hermano. _

_Deberías darle una oportunidad a Mike._

_¡Edward no es gay! _

_¡Team Edward forever!_

_Con amor,_

_Chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen._

_PD: Este mensaje se autodestruirá en tres segundos. _

Tres segundos después la computadora exploto.

La verdad lo que dijo Chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen me dolió. Por eso fui a mi cuarto y abrace a Elmo. Él era el único que me entendía.

-Lo único que puede animarme en este momento es cantar mi canción favorita –pensé en voz alta -. ¡Like Edward! –comencé a cantar mi versión de "Like a virgin" de Madonna.

- Touched for the very first time –canto Jasper.

- When your heart don't beat next to mine –canto Alice.

- I'll be yours 'till the end of time… If you bite me… –canto Bella.

La canción termino y todos se fueron a excepción de Alice.

-Emmett, debes ayudarme a deshacerme de Rosalie –dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mi Rose? –grite.

- Solo quiero que este fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo… hasta que el concurso Miss Forks 2012 termine –explico.

- ¿¡El concurso Miss Forks 2012 comenzó!? –pregunte.

- Si…-me contesto Alice.

- ¡Voy a participar! ¡Prepárate para perder, perra! –le dije.

- Emm, el concurso es solo para mujeres… -dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…? –pregunte.

- Tú no eres mujer, Emmett –contesto.

- ¿Qué? ¡He vivido engañado todo este tiempo! ¿Sabes? en el fondo siempre lo supe –le dije.

- Como digas –dijo alejándose lentamente de mi.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que les haya gustado... **

**Es mi primer fic de humor :/ no sean crueles xD **

**¡No a la caza indiscriminada de unicornios! xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.! **

**~Eris**


	2. Casper, el vampiro emo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de la creación del unicornio que vive en el baño de Emmett.**

* * *

Era tarde. Los unicornios aun no contestaban. Revise mi e-mail un millón de veces… Volví a revisarlo y pude verlo…

_De: losunicorniosmandan_

_Para: emmettositosexy_

_Asunto: ¿Nos están negando la entrada a tu casa?_

_Querido tonto y sucio terrícola:_

_No deberías meterte con nosotros. ¡Nosotros somos amigos de los Volturi! ¡Esto no quedara así! ¡Nadie echa a uno de nuestros hermanos de un baño!_

_Siempre enojados,_

_Los unicornios._

_PD: deberías bañarte… _

Asustado por la amenaza de los unicornios fui corriendo a advertir a mi familia.

-¡Reunión familiar! –grite. Todos llegaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Emmett? –pregunto Carlisle.

- ¿No tenemos que escondernos de la policía de nuevo, verdad? –pregunto Esme.

- No –dije firme -. ¡Eso solo fue una vez y no es mi culpa que a los policías les moleste que roben sus patrullas! ¡Si no querían que les robe su patrulla no deberían haber dejado las llaves en la mesa de su casa! –grite y todos rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Edward.

- No me digas que rompiste mis zapatos Jimmy Choo –grito Alice. Parecía querer matarme.

- No… Jamás me acercaría a esas cosas feas que usas en tus pies de duende -conteste.

_No entiendo su obsesión con chimichu _pensé.

-Lo que sucede es que los unicornios vienen a asesinarnos –dije. Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Emmett, los unicornios no existen –dijo Alice.

- ¡Si existen! –le grite.

-Déjennos a solas con Emmett –dijo Carlisle.

-Vale –dijeron Rose, Casper (él dice llamarse Jasper, pero estoy seguro de que es Casper), Edward y Alice antes de irse.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte.

- Queríamos decirte que siempre estaremos aquí para ti –me dijo Esme.

- Toma –dijo Carlisle dándome una tarjeta -. Es el número de uno de los psicólogos del hospital –dijo antes de irse.

_Genial, mi familia cree que estoy loco_ pensé.

Debo ir a hablar con Bella. Ella debe tener mayonesa.

-Edward –dije.

-¿Qué? –me contesto.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? –le pregunte.

- En su casa –contesto. Salí corriendo a encontrar un taxi. Soy demasiado cool para caminar. Tome el primer taxi que apareció.

- A casa de Bella –le dije.

- ¿Dónde? –dijo el taxista.

- A casa de Bella –dije.

- No sé dónde queda la casa de Bella –dijo el taxista.

- Bueno, yo conduciré –dije.

- No –dijo él.

- Bueno, si va a resistirse… -dije. Luego lo ate con una soga y maneje hasta la casa de Bella.

- Ayuda –gritaba el hombre.

- Cállate.

Cuando por fin llegue solté al hombre. Salí del auto y el hombre desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Bella apareciendo de la nada.

- Vengo a buscar mayonesa –le dije.

-¿Para qué quieres mayonesa? –pregunto.

- Es para evitar que los unicornios invadan Forks –conteste.

- ¿Cómo harás eso con mayonesa? –pregunto Bella.

- Los unicornios odian la mayonesa y si cubro a todo Forks con mayonesa no querrán acercarse –conteste sonriendo ante mi inteligencia.

- Eh… ok… -dijo haciendo una cara extraña.

- ¡Hola! –dijo Edward apareciendo junto a Bella de la nada… Me pregunto cómo hacen eso… Muchos dicen que es porque soy distraído pero…

- ¡Oh, mira, un pato! –dije señalando al pato.

- Emmett, debemos ir al instituto… -dijo Edward.

- Ok –conteste. Nos subimos al volvo de Edward y fuimos al instituto.

Las clases, como todos los días, fueron aburridas. A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Bella nos acompaño.

-Podríamos ir de compras –decía Alice. Todos nos espantamos ante la idea.

- Hola –dijo Jessica sentándose al lado de Casper -. Jasper… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Jessica.

- ¿Eres emo? –pregunto. Casper se enojo. Todo el mundo pensaba que era emo (y lo era, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba que se lo dijeran).

- El no es emo –dijo Alice.

- Es que es pálido… y tiene cara de sufrimiento –dijo Jessica.

- ¡Es porque soy un vampiro! –le grito Casper.

- Oh, entonces eres emo porque eres un vampiro… -dijo Jessica abandonando nuestra mesa.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres emo? –le pregunte a Casper.

- Porque no lo soy –me contesto enojado.

- ¿Eso es algún código de emos? –le pregunte confundido. Él parecía querer matarme.

* * *

*******Emmett y Eris contestan reviews*******

**********- ¡Hola! -dice Emmett muy animado.**

**********- Yo soy yo -dice Eris.**

**********- Yo soy yo... y esto es... "Emmett y Eris contestan reviews" -dice Emmett.**

**********- El primer comentario es de Petewomen3... -comienza a decir Eris.**

**********- ¿Puedo decir algo sobre el nombre? -dice Emmett haciendo puchero.**

**********- Ni lo sueñes -responde Eris.**

**********- Bueno... -dice Emmett triste.**

**********- ¡PeteWomen, claro que seguire escribiendo! Hay un unicornio que me obliga a hacerlo... -dice Eris. Emmett la mira como si tuviera un tercer ojo, pero no dice nada. **

**********- El segundo comentario es de grisAliceCullenSwan -dice Emmett -. Sé que soy genial, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero gracias de todos modos -dice Emmett. Eris rueda los ojos.**

**********- El tercer comentario es de verodecullen -dice Eris -. Aww's, gracias. Al parecer logre lo que queria hacer... hacerlos reir -dice Eris sonriendo con ternura.**

**********- El siguiente comentario es de R.B -dice Emmett -. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Bueno, como sea, gracias por dejar review... los reviews alimentan a los unicornios -dice Emmett sonriendo.**

**********- El siguiente comentario es de TeamUnicornios... -comienza a decir Eris...**

**********- ¿Qué yo hablo demasiado? ¿Qué Edward es el mejor? -dice Emmett secando sus lagrimas imaginarias. **

**********- Eh... ¿Gracias por dejar review? -dice Eris confundida. **

**********- Andy, Andy, Andy -dice Emmett negando con la cabeza -. Los unicornios amarillos, como tu les llamas, son los unicornios rosas cubiertos de mayonesa... **

**********- Eh... que raro eres, Emmett.**

***********Fin de Emmett y Eris contestan reviews***

* * *

**********Jojo! espero que les gustara xD oh, cuando emmett piensa "chimichu" es porque el piensa que se escribe de esa manera .-. **

********** xD nos leemos el domingo próximo! :D**

**********Besos!**

**********- Eris**

**********PD: gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos y etc. :D**


	3. Quiero una hamburguesa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque Edward es mio por las noches). La historia es completamente de la creación del unicornio que vive en el baño de Emmett.**

* * *

**Perdón**** por el retraso... T.T ahora no tengo computadora D: asi que tal vez tarde mas en actualizar.**

* * *

*******Emmett y Eris contestan reviews (Chapter 2)*******

**- El primer review es de... MITWI (ni pu********** idea de como se pronuncia eso) -dice Emmett (siempre tan caballero ¬¬') - ¡No es Jasper! ¡Es Casper! ¡Si es emo! ¡Y yo soy mejor! Gracias por hacerme sentir mal -dice Emmett "llorando". Sale corriendo sin mirar atrás. **

******- Querida Sayre 922: Unos le llaman imaginación... otros efecto de las drogas (.-. es broma). Si, los unicornios se alimentan de reviews... pronto entenderán porque. **

******- Volví -dijo Emmett. - Oh, Vero es la única que me ama. Es mi favorita.**

******- Mazy, te agradezco mucho por el lápiz negro -dice Jasper entrando por la puerta.**

******- Eh... Esto es muy raro... ¡Bye! -dice Eris.**

***Fin de Emmett y Eris contestan reviews (Chapter 2)***

* * *

Casper estaba enojado. No entendía porque... los emos son muy sensibles.

Bella había dicho que me traería mayonesa, pero jamas lo hizo. Seguro se la había comido.

- No se como lo soportas... -escuche que Bella le decía a Rosalie.

- Es que... Emmett es como un niño... me encanta que conserve al niño en su interior -respondió Rosalie.

- ¡Oh, my god! ¿Tengo un niño en mi interior? -grite espantado. Bella me miraba raro. Rosalie me sonreía con ternura. - Esperen... ¿Estoy embarazado? -pregunte desconcertado.

- No, lo que ella quiso decir fue que... -comenzó a decir Bella.

- ¿De verdad crees que él entenderá lo que le dirás? -le pregunto Rosalie a Bella.

- Cierto... -concordó ella.

- Ah, por cierto, Emmett... ya arreglaron tu laptop. Esta en el living -me dijo Rosalie. Corrí al living. Abro mi laptop para revisar mi e-mail.

_De: chicacondudasexistenciales _

_Para: emmettostitosexy_

_Asunto: Dudas existenciales sobre los Cullen._

_Querido Emmett:_

_¿Por qué los vampiros brillan? _

_¿Jasper es Emo?_

_¿Por qué Esme y Edward tienen tendencias suicidas? ¿Son emos también? _

_¿Bella es necrofilica?_

_¿Por que Rosalie es tan idiota? Digo, ¿A quien se le ocurre ir sola por la calle y detenerse a hablar con un grupo de borrachos?_

_Con dudas,_

_Chicacondudasexistenciales_

Wow, esa chica si que tenia dudas. Respondí lo mas sinceramente que pude...

_De: emmettositosexy_

_Para: chicacondudasexistenciales_

_Asunto: Respuestas._

_Querida chica con dudas sobre mi familia:_

_Primero: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi e-mail? _

_Respecto a tus preguntas..._

_Si, Jasper es emo._

_Nunca lo pensé de ese modo, pero supongo que si, son emos. _

_No lo se, pero no me quedare para averiguarlo. _

_Es cierto, Rosalie es un poco idiota, pero a ti no tiene porque importarte._

_Con respuestas,_

_Emmett._

No se porque la gente extraña tiene mi e-mail. Había otro e-mail... era de chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen

_De: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen_

_Para: emmettositosexy_

_Asunto: Tú boda._

_Querido Emmett:_

_¿Cómo va todo con Mike? _

_Espero que bien._

_Atentamente,_

_chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen._

_PD: ¿Tú usaras el vestido?_

¡Esa chica era muy cruel conmigo! ¿Qué le hice? Respondí el e-mail muy ofendido.

_De: emmettositosexy_

_Para: chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen_

_Asunto: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?_

_Primero: No soy gay y no me casare con Mike._

_Segundo: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un hombre embarazado!? _

_Con antojo de hamburguesas,_

_Emmett._

_PD: ¿Tienes hamburguesas?_

Cuando termine de escribir el e-mail pude ver que Jessica Stanley me había enviado un e-mail.

_De: jessicastanley-soymaslindaquebella-edwardesunidiotapornonotarlo _

_Para: emmettositosexy_

_¡Mike es mio! ¡Ni pienses que te casaras con él!_

_Siempre sexy,_

_Jessica._

Estaba cansado de que me acusen de ser gay y querer casarme con Mike, por lo tanto fui en busca de Elmo para ir a ver Dr. House. Llevaba mucho tiempo viendo Dr. House y nunca veía a la casa. Yo quería ver a una casa operar a una persona. Creo que los demandare por fraude.

_- Hola, Emmy-Pooh -dijo Mike apareciendo a mi lado -. Hoy es el gran día._

_- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo! -grite antes de salir corriendo y tirarme por la ventana. Entre por la puerta y volví a tirarme por la ventana, como Billy (de "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy")._

Abrí los ojos despertándome de ese horrible sueño. Esperen... si yo fuera un vampiro no podría dormir... eso confirma que soy una sirena. Debo ir a vivir bajo el mar...

De repente me di cuenta de que Elmo no estaba. En su lugar había una sandia.

- ¡No! ¡Una sandia mato a mi Elmo! -grite desesperado.

_Tengo que recuperar a mi Elmo..._ pensé.

Tengo muchas cosas para hacer... mejor haré una lista.

_Cosas que hacer antes del apocalipsis unicorniano:_

_1. Ser presidente para que todos hagan lo que yo diga (haré que bailen disfrazados de monos)._

_2. Conseguir mucha mayonesa._

_3. Comprar un vestido rosa (¡Oh, si! Me veía ardiente con rosa)._

_4. Ser Miss Forks 2012._

_5. Sacar a Barney y a ese unicornio pervertido de mi baño._

_6. Conseguir hamburguesas. _

_7. Obligar a Stephenie Meyer a escribir mas libros de la saga Crepúsculo._

_8. Demostrar que Casper es emo._

_9. Grabar un vídeo vergonzoso de Edward y subirlo a youtube._

_10. Terminar de escribir esta lista._

Con mi lista terminada lo único que quedaba era cumplir todas las cosas de la lista.

* * *

**Hola! Este cap no es uno de los mejores (según yo), pero bueno xD  
**

**:P mi compu anda mal, como ya dije... por lo que no daré fecha de actualización :/**

**Bueno :P**

**Nos leemos!**

**-Eris**


	4. Voten por Emmett

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de la creación del unicornio que vive en el baño de Emmett.**

* * *

***********Eris y Emmett contestan reviews (chapter 3)***********

**********- Mazy: ¡YO NO SOY GAY! -dijo Emmett. **

**********- Si lo eres... -dije. **

**********- Sayre... eh... lalala (8) gracias por dejar review -dice Emmett.**

**********- Vero... pf... de nada... se que soy genial escribiendo -digo. - ok,no. LOL**

**********- ¿Andy, como te drogas con las uvas? -dice Jacob. **

**********- ¿Que haces aqui? -le grite - ¡Tu no debes aparecer!**

**********- Pero... -dice Jake.**

**********- ¡Nada! -le grito. -¡Por metiche morirás en este capitulo! :D - Jacob sale corriendo asustado.**

**********- PF... Mitwi... si vuelves a decir que ese emo con hemorroides es mejor que yo renunciare y se tendran que buscar otro protagonista -dice Emm indignado. **

*******************Fin de Eris y El vampiro gay contestan reviews***********

* * *

**Unicornio POV**

Llevaba casi dos años en la casa Cullen. Había aprendido mucho de ellos. Esme era muy maternal, pero solo porque no olvidaba tomar sus pastillas. Edward parecía muy guapo, pero en realidad solo era porque le robaba maquillaje a Rosalie y Alice. Emmett era muy idiota y le tenia miedo a Barney... además parecía ser gay, como Edward (harían una linda pareja... aunque no hay que dejar a Mike afuera). Jasper era un inadaptado con problemas emocionales (%100 emo). Alice era un gnomo que se había escapado del circo... también estaba obsesionada con la moda... supongo que es algo que saco del circo también. Rosalie era muy rara, pero no tengo nada para decir de ella. Carlisle era el único "normal".

Un día se me ocurrió meterme a la ducha con Emmett, pero él salio corriendo y gritando como niñita.

- ¿Por qué estas disfrazada de unicornio? -me pregunto él chucho, alias Jacob. Yo lo mire y reí.

- No estoy disfrazada de unicornio. Estoy disfrazada de un humano disfrazado de unicornio -le dije. Cuando termine de decirlo salí de mi disfraz.

- Wow...-dijo él.

- Lo sé, soy ardiente -le dije.

- Yo diría que eres rara, pero como digas.

Luego de esa extraña conversación fuimos a comer humanos, digo venados (si, claro).

- ¿Es cierto que tu y tus amigos unicornios destruirán la tierra? -dijo Jacob.

- No lo sé... tal vez... -dije.

- Oh, gracias -dijo con un tono extraño-. Eso me hace sentir muy tranquilo -añadió luego.

- De nada.

- Era sarcasmo, idiota -me contesto.

_¿Me dijo idiota? ¿Quién se cree?_

- No debiste decir eso -le dije antes de abalanzarme sobre él y asesinarlo.

Emmett había empezado su campaña como presidente. Pego carteles por todo Forks. Decían:

_¡Vote por Emmett Cullen!_

_E por Emmett._

_M por melón._

_M por morado._

_E por empanada._

_T por tonto._

_T por tortilla. _

El cartel era ridículo, pero nadie podía hacer que Emmett entre en razón.

Los Volturi me hicieron una visita para decirme que mis hermanos unicornianos les habían hablado para que maten a los Cullen, pero yo les dije que no hicieran nada.

Bella no quería casarse con Edward porque sospechaba que era gay (como muchas personas). Así que un día cansada de cargar con esa duda, volvió a tirarse de un acantilado.

Emmett gano las elecciones, pero luego descubrieron que era un idiota y amenazaron con matarlo, por lo que Emmett decidió ir a vivir bajo el mar dejando el puesto de presidente libre.

Cuando Edward se entero de que Bella estaba muerta fue a Volterra para pedir que lo mataran, pero conoció a Alec y se casaron (actualmente están en Isla Esme).

Luego de varios meses Emmett y Edward volvieron a la casa de sus padres.

Yo, por mi parte, me concentre en matar humanos, digo venados (si,claro).

Luego de 12 meses Bella resucito y volvió con Edward.

Emmett, finalmente, pudo subir el vídeo vergonzoso de Edward a Youtube. En el vídeo Edward bailaba y cantaba una canción de 1D (One Direction) a todo pulmón vestido de zanahoria.

Un día de otoño descubrieron mi identidad...

- Unicornios asesinos llegaran... -cantaba Emmett alegremente. - ¡Oh, my god! -grito Emmett mirándome. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy... ¡Batman! -grite-. Ok, no... Yo soy...

* * *

**O.o jaja .-. no se en que pensaba cuando escribí eso .-. xD jojo... quien sera? .-. seras tu? O.O D:**

**.-. El Unicornio es... **

**xD este cap es corto, pero prometo que el próximo sera mas largo (? .-.**

**ñ.ñ cree una pagina en facebook: www . facebook eriscullen8899**

**¡Likes para alimentar unicornios!**

**Este cap. esta muy extraño .-. en realidad no me concentre tanto en que sea gracioso, si no en quien es el unicornio .-. ya sabrán porque... (?**

**-Chicaobsesionadaconelpan .-. xD si hay fans de thg las traume .-. xD**


	5. Mi amado unicornio

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso! Los comentarios están respondidos abajo!**

* * *

-Mi nombre es Eris.

- ¡Se los dije! –grito Emmett.

- Pero… los unicornios no existen –dijo Alice en estado de shock.

- Si existimos…

- ¿Cómo…? –pregunto Edward.

- ¿Repetiste la secundaria más de 100 veces y aun no sabes nada sobre la reproducción? –le dije. Emmett comenzó a reír. No podía ver la expresión de Edward por todo el maquillaje que usaba.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba muy feliz por haberle demostrado a mi familia que los unicornios existen. Ahora solo quedaba demostrarles que Alice era un gnomo de circo.

El mes pasado había denunciado a la sandia que comió a mi Elmo. Resulto ser que esa sandia era la prima del "Coco". Eso me inspiro a hacer una canción…

_Duérmete niño, _

_Duérmete ya…_

_O viene la "Sandia" _

_Y te comerá._

Muchos decían que esa canción era plagio, pero solo lo dicen por envidiosos.

Decidimos adoptar a Eris. Resulto ser que él era ella y no él. No pregunten como lo sé.

Un día el circo llego a Forks. Decidí ir a preguntar si no habían perdido a un gnomo con las características de Alice. Me dijeron que si, por lo que les devolví a Alice, pero claro, dos días después nos la devolvieron. Dijeron que gastaba mucho dinero en sus zapatos de Chimichu.

-Emmett, te llego una carta –me dijo Rosalie. Me entrego la carta y la abrí…

_Maldito Emmett,_

_¡No entiendo cómo se te pudo ocurrir dejarme plantado en nuestra boda! ¡Eres igual a todos los hombres! _

_¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No me mereces! _

_¡Seguramente Edward estará encantado de casarse conmigo cuando admita que es gay!_

_¡Te odio!_

_Con despecho,_

_Mike._

No quiero ni imaginarme como es que Mike llego a la conclusión de que nos casaríamos, pero como buen pariente de Sherlock Holmes, mi deducción es la siguiente…

_Chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen hablo con Jessica y ella fue a gritarle a Mike que él era suyo, etc._

-Emmett, eres un idiota –dijo Edward lastimando mi corazón, rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos que luego termino de romper con un martillo. – No eres pariente de Holmes.

En estos momentos solo Elmo podía entenderme, pero estaba muerto. Así que decidí ir a hablar con Charlie, mi mejor amigo.

-Charlie –dije corriendo a abrazarlo cuando abrió la puerta **(Emmett lo abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con él en brazos)**.

- Hola –dijo. Parecía asustado, aunque no entendía porque.

- Necesito tu ayuda –le dije entrando en la casa. Me acosté en el sofá y comencé a contarle mis penas. –Oh, querido Charlie, tu eres el único que me entiende –dije. Él parecía estar más asustado que antes. Seguía sin entender porque. – Todos me tratan mal… Solo Elmo me entendía, pero la "Sandia" lo mato brutalmente. Ahora tengo a Eris, mi unicornio mágico volador, pero ella está muy ocupada casando venados con forma de humanos… -le contaba. – Además, me siento gordo, aunque sea vegetariano. Los osos me hinchan demasiado. Así no podre ser Miss Forks –dije. Charlie tenía una cara extraña.

**Charlie POV**

Este tal Emmett estaba loco. No sabía si llamar al manicomio…

Luego de un rato deje de escucharlo, pero él seguía hablando. Así que decidí escuchar un poco más…

-Además Esme quiere más a Edward porque él es el hijo no reconocido de Dracula y de Tinker Bell –decía. La verdad me asustaba el hecho de que este chico este suelto. -¿Sabes?, Bella debería dejar a ese vampiro gay que brilla… -dijo.

- ¿Vampiro? ¿Edward Cullen es un vampiro? ¿¡Mi hija sale con un vampiro!? –grite.

- Eh… Oops… -dijo Emmett antes de tirarse por una ventana.

**Emmett POV**

Oh, my god! Eddie va a matarme cuando sepa lo de Charlie…

Bueno, no importa. Ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que solucionar.

¡Katy Perry no quería que yo apareciera en su nuevo video! ¡Y eso que le dije que si me dejaba aparecer le pagaría con nueces!

* * *

**Holaaaa! Lamento mucho el retraso… bueno, no fue taaanto! Pero igual! xD me quede completamente sin internet .-. Así que debo pedirle a una compañera/o que me preste su maldita laptop ¬¬' xD**

**MITWI: Lo sé, estoy super loca! Es algo natural ñ.ñ si, es raro, pero eso le pasa por metiche xD mmm… no se .-. Eddie es raro… Gracias por dejar review :') como dije, alimenta a los unicornios (osea a mi)…**

**Sayre 922: xD emm… lo del "pan" .-. xD si te cuento te traumo de por vida… xD las páginas de thg a veces son demasiado… O.o Emm no es una sirena, es un hada mágica xD Gracias por dejar review ñ.ñ me alimentan :') (como soy un unicornio… y los unicornios nos alimentamos de reviews…) .-. a veces creo que perdí la cabeza… pero luego aparece Pipi, el hada y me dice que no es así .-.**

**Francisca: Awww's gracias por dejar review! Aunque fuera corto, me alimentas :') (los unicornios comemos reviews… y humanos, digo venados .-.)**

**Andy: .-. eh… xD Mi creadora fue a cuidarte, pero dice que la confundiste con un centauro y la echaste .-. xD D: odio el helado de limón! Como puedes comer eso!? Es como comer mayonesa D: .-. Soy un unicornio hembra… es que no se dice unicornia… se dice unicornio… es una palabra unisex (¿ xD (Abajo esta la respuesta al segundo review)**

**Mazy: O.o Venezuela!? .-. wow! Mi locura llego hasta Venazuela! ñ.ñ .-. O.o xD creo que tu y Andy están drogadas .-. **

**Zndy: Si, lo sé, yo también me adoro xD soy adorable ñ.ñ Emmett tambn te quiere, te quiere tanto como quiere a Elmo (¿**

**Andy (de nuevo xD): emmm… si, sabia que eras tu por lo de las uvas D: que te quiere inyectar? Escuche que los ogros inyectan mayonesa para que los humanos la vomiten y asi espantar a los unicornios T.T (arriba esta la respuesta al primer review)**

**Vero: xD yo soy el unicornio (? :lol: es raro, pero soy un unicornio y si, estas alucinando xD**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ**

**Ojala que ningún unicornio malvado las mate! :D**

**Bye! Aprecio mucho que me den comida :') xD**

**Unicorn POWER! **


	6. El pato vampiro asesino

**HIIIII! PERDON EL RETRASO! ESTE ES UN MINI-MINI CAP! XD Ando sin internet... aunque ahora estan arreglando mi laptop! prometo actualizar antes del fin del mundo xD **

**Hoy no contestare reviews ya que estoy muy apurada :'( **

**xD amenazaron con matarme D: q malas son! e.e que malotas! xD**

* * *

Estaba sentado viendo como Eris cazaba a esos venados con forma de humanos.

De repente una duda existencial me invadió. Era una de esas dudas que podía dejar a alguien despierto toda la noche…

_¿Él pato vampiro asesino de mi habitación podría matar a mi unicornio mágico volador? _

Pase horas repasando las posibilidades, pero luego de unas horas la respuesta llego a mí.

_Claro que la respuesta es no. Mi unicornio mágico volador, Eris, sabe karate. Él pato vampiro asesino de mi habitación no sabe karate, por lo que Eris podría patear el trasero de ese pato estúpido en unos pocos segundos._

Al otro día fui al instituto. Todo fue muy extraño ese día. Todos me miraban raro. De seguro tenían envidia por mi vestido turquesa.

Al día siguiente Eris estaba organizando una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Edward.

La fiesta había comenzado y aún yo no estaba listo. Trate de apurarme, pero no encontraba mi vestido violeta. Seguro Alice y Rosalie lo habían escondido para que nadie viera lo glamorosa que soy. Eso no bastaría para vencerme. Tome uno de los vestidos de Edward y baje a la fiesta.

-¿Quieres subir a cantar? –preguntó Eris.

-Claro –le conteste. Subí al escenario y comencé a cantar "One, two, three, go!" de Belanova. Cuando la canción termino baje del escenario.

Luego subieron a cantar Bella, Alice y Rosalie. Parecía que estaban borrachas. Cantaron "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga.

No recuerdo nada más de ese día. Solo sé que al día siguiente estaba en Las Vegas casado con Mike. Ese día fue el peor de toda mi existencia. Descubrí que no soy una sirena, pero soy… ¡Un hada!

De repente me di cuenta de que mi vida carecía de sentido… ¿¡De qué sirve ser cool y sexy si la gente no baila con disfraces de mono para ti!?

* * *

**Yo entiendo a Emm e.e xD bueno... nos vemos en el proximo cap! preferiria que no dejen amenazas de muerte :/ xD pero... es un pais libre (?**

**-Eris**


	7. Reina del Pop

**Un pato escribió este capitulo.**

* * *

**Hola! Lamento el retraso! xD :P Contestare los reviews abajo... La canción del final seria la versión de Emmett de "En mi mundo" de "Violetta" xDDD**

* * *

No tengo nada para hacer… Así que buscare información sobre unicornios para saber más sobre Eris.

Wikipedia decía:

"_El __unicornio __es una criatura __mitológica __representada habitualmente como un __caballo __blanco con patas de __antílope__, barba de __chivo__, y un cuerno en su frente. En las representaciones modernas, sin embargo, es idéntico a un caballo, sólo diferenciándose en la existencia del cuerno mencionado."_

¡Jesús, que estupideces que dicen en esta página!

Primero: Los unicornios si existen. Todo lo que dice la mitología es cierto (o inventado por un drogadicto, pero da igual).

Segundo: ¿Caballo blanco? ¡JA,JA! Los unicornios siempre son de color. Los unicornios blancos ya no existen.

Tercero: ¿Antílope? Dios, dejen inventar palabras.

Cuarto: ¿Chivo? Eris se ofendería si leyera eso.

Quinto: ¿Idéntico a un caballo? Como les gusta decir estupideces.

Deje de buscar por esos lados… Preferí buscar en Yahoo Respuestas. Ellos siempre tienen la razón.

Una chica preguntaba "¿En qué año se extinguieron los unicornios?"…

La mayoría decía que no existían. Uno dijo que los unicornios eran familiares de los caballos. Todo eso es mentira…

¡Aquí está la verdad…!

_Una nube con forma de unicornio en el cielo fue convertida en piedra por Medusa. La pobre nube termino en la tierra. Luego de unos cuantos años, las brujas de Salem, para vengarse de los humanos que intentaron matarlas, le dieron vida al unicornio para que destruyera a los humanos. El unicornio era de color blanco. Luego aparecieron los unicornios negros. Destruyeron todo a su paso. Hasta que un día, no recuerdo como, los unicornios dejaron de matar humanos. Aunque si tu golpeas a un unicornio el te matare con solo cuatro golpes (si no me creen entren a Sherwood Dungeon)._

Seguí buscando. Alguien preguntaba "¿Que comen los unicornios?"…

La respuesta más acertada fue: "Comida de unicornio, niños, carne de otros unicornios, ratones..."

Luego encontré un montón de estupideces…

"Los unicornios se extinguieron porque la gente los mataba para alcanzar la inmortalidad, tenían que beber de su sangre."

"Se extinguieron desde que los humanos empezaron a practicar la zoofilia…"

Decidí no buscar más sobre unicornios. Así que busque información sobre patos para saber más sobre mi pato vampiro asesino.

Lo primero que encontré fue a un chico que le gustaban mucho los patos (de una manera asquerosa).

Alguien preguntaba "¿Por qué los patos no saben escribir?"

Alguien le contesto "¿Que tienes en contra de los patos? Ellos pueden volar y tu no…"

En realidad ellos si saben escribir, idiotas (un pato escribe esta historia).

Luego me puse a buscar cosas sobre vampiros. Una chica preguntaba "¿Conoces algún vampiro gay?". Yo, obviamente conteste a esa pregunta… "Edward Cullen, dah…". Luego encontré cosas muy extrañas sobre el tema… Cosas que me traumaran por el resto de la eternidad.

"_Ahora sabes que, yo soy un unicornio_

_Sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada.__  
__Pienso que no me doy cuenta__  
__y le doy mil y una vueltas__._

_Mis vueltas me cansaron, _

_ya vomitare…_

_Y vuelvo a despertar en Las Vegas_

_al lado de Mike._

_Y no voy a parar ni un segundo._

_Tengo que escapar. _

_Y vuelvo a despertar en Las Vegas_

_al lado de Mike._

_Y no voy a parar ni un segundo._

_Tengo que escapar._

_Nada puede pasar._

_Voy a correr, todo lo que pueda, todo, todo_

_Nada puede pasar, voy a correr_

_Todo lo que pueda, nada me detendrá." _

OMG! Mi canción salió en la radio.

* * *

**Holaaa! xD No se si conteste los comentarios del cap 5 .-. :P bue, no se... Gracias por dejar review en el capitulo 5, perdón si no los conteste... xD contestare los del cap 6 .-. no tengo mucho tiempo :'( aun no me regresan mi compu... ¬¬' malditos! :'( bueno, em... jsifhuioasjdk**

**Reviews Chapter Five (5) xD:**

**Sayre 922: Em... si dices que me conoces te mataran brutalmente .-. xD :D Si, si te traumaria D: lalalsjskfjfkljhr8urjhdklhdu ithjkdhdughjdfdfhuj .-.**

**Mazy: em... O.o OMG! yo comi plantas del jardin de Esme .-. D: pf... esas Ponnys son malvadas! .-. espero que recuperes tus marcadores xD  
**

**Vero: :') awww's me emocione ñ.ñ wow... mi locura llego hasta México .-. xD escuche que allí hay unicornios de color 754675 .-. ehjkndshujhdfkl  
**

**Jessy: O.o OMG! otro unicornio! :D quieres casar venados con forma de humano conmigo? :D xD**

**Chapter 6:**

**Andy: .-. Medusa quiera adueñarse de tu lap tambn? D:**

**Mazy: x'D pobre, Emm, las cosas que le hago hacer... digamos que no se queda en las vegas... porque se divorciaron en Forks .-. xD**

**LALALALALALALA (8)**

** eriscullen8899 (ponen face... bla,bla... y luego /eriscullen8899)**

**Den Like! :') así saben cuando actualizo... .-. tal vez suba la canción "En Las Vegas" cantada por la chica loca que me creo... OMG! hablando de que Medusa creo a los unicornios... Mis profes una vez me dijeron que parecia Medusa D: xDDD porque me peino de manera extraña y mis puntas quedan por encima de mi cabeza y bla,bla,bla...**

**-Eris! **

**PD: Pony salvaje (8) .-. xD **


	8. Mariposas everywhere

**Traducción de lo que esta en inglés abajo...**

* * *

Hoy he conocido el amor. Me he enamorado completamente. Estaba caminando cuando la vi… Todos dicen sentir mariposas en el estomago al enamorarse. Pues, yo las sentí, y todo iba bien hasta que… ¡Comencé a vomitar mariposas!

Ahora que era la "Reina del Pop" y todos querían mi autógrafo no podía vomitar mariposas. Oh, un admirador se acerca a mí.

-Buenos días… ¿Podrías...? –comenzó a decir mi admirador.

-¿Darte un autógrafo? Claro –le dije con una sonrisa.

- En realidad, venía a decirte que me digas la hora –dijo haciendo una mueca. Se alejo poco a poco para luego irse corriendo.

**Bella POV**

Ya no sabía qué hacer para que Edward se fijara en mí. El otro día me disfrace de puma para él. Él solo se reía.

**Jasper POV**

¿De qué sirve la vida? ¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos? ¿Qué hare mañana? ¿Azul o morado?

Esas eran muchas de las preguntas que jamás podría contestar.

-Y luego dices que no eres emo… -dijo Edward entrando por la puerta.

**Alice POV**

No importa que digan Carlisle y Esme. Debo ir de compras o enloqueceré.

**Eris POV**

Esta familia está loca. Creo que sería genial filmarlos y subirlo a Youtube.

Dos meses después de subir los videos de la familia Cullen los comentarios iban creciendo cada vez más…

_Team Bella:_

_Jajaja ¡Vivan Bella y los marcadores!_

_Jaspertienerazón:_

_¿De qué sirve la vida? Mejor me suicidare. _

Claro, hubo muchos suicidios, pero…

Bueno, como sea…

_**Mientras tanto, en la vida de nuestra autora…**_

-¿Qué te parece el fic? –le pregunta nuestra autora a su amiga.

-¿Estas drogada o algo…? –pregunto su amiga.

- No, no necesito drogas para decir estupideces… -le contesta nuestra autora.

- Emm… Ok… -dice su amiga saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

**Emmett POV**

Hoy tenía clases de inglés. Teníamos que escribirle una carta a nuestro mejor amigo.

_Dear Eris:_

_You are the best unicorn in the world. I love you. You are my best friend._

_With love,_

_Emmett._

Le entregue el trabajo a la profesora. Cuando lo corrigió la carta parecía asustada por algo…

* * *

**Holaaaaa! :D Emm... no cuesta nada dar like ¬¬' xDD es que asi no puedo dar adelantos :( xD ademas estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic... me gustaría darles un adelanto para que me digan que les parece :D (****www . facebook eriscullen8899) **

******Mazy: :lol: Edward ya tiene brillitos (? te esta mintiendo! ella quiere dominar el mundo con ellos! D:**

******Vero: :) gracias por dejar review :D**

******Cami02: Aun no puedo creer que a alguien le guste este fic, pero bueno .-. xD No, los ponys salvajes no son parecidos a los unicornios. Los ponys salvajes solo cantan canciones en Youtube, en cambio, los unicornios quieren dominar al mundo xD**

******-Eris**

******PD: Em... comenzare a actualizar mas seguido... El fic tendrá aprox 20 capítulos, tal vez menos... El año que viene no se si tenga tiempo como para seguir con los dos fics, por lo que tratare de terminar este fic antes de que termine febrero :/ :P **

******El fic que voy a escribir no es de humor. Es mas bien drama... xD :D es todo muy raro .-. llevo tiempo queriendo escribir ese fic... así que...**

******Bueno, nos leemos el proximo domingo calculo... :/ no se xD****  
**

_**Traducción********:**_

_******Nombre del capitulo: Mariposas en todos lados. **_

_******Carta...**_

_******Para Eris:**_

_******Eres el mejor unicornio en el mundo. Te amo. Eres mi mejor amiga.**_

_******Con amor,**_

_******Emmett.**_


	9. Háblale a Eris

**Holaaa! los personajes no me pertenecen... bla,bla! pasen a leer el otro fic, si? ñ.ñ (hace la carita made in Alice)**

* * *

Debo trabajar en una nueva canción. Esto de ser la nueva "Reina del Pop" es muy difícil.

_Yo quiero ser un pony por siempre.__  
__Yo quiero ser un pony por siempre.__  
__Yo quiero ser un pony por siempre, por siempre.__  
__Por siempre se mi pony,__  
__por favor, por siempre..._

"Wow, es la mejor canción que he escuchado en mi vida" dirán.

**Eris POV**

Cómo la familia Cullen tiene muchos problemas, decidí hacer una sección en "The Cullen Family" (así se llaman sus videos en YouTube) llamada "Háblale a Eris". Jasper era el primer invitado a esta sección, ya que él era el emo suicida.

-Bueno… cómo te decía… Había pensado en suicidarme, la verdad pienso que mi vida no tiene sentido –me contaba Jasper.

- Bueno, suicídate entonces. Nadie llorara por ti, Jazz –le dije, y era cierto. Yo hasta haría una fiesta para celebrar que no escuchamos más cómo llora por las noches.

La siguiente fue Alice.

-Bueno, no sé porqué Esme y Carlisle dicen que tengo un problema con las compras… Eso es mentira –me decía. En ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Lo tomo y comenzó a gritar- Oh, por dios. No puedo creerlo. No puede ser que esa estufa solo cueste $123. Tengo que comprarla –dijo, y luego salió corriendo.

¿Para qué Alice quería una estufa?

Ahora, el vampiro acosador con tendencias suicidas, Edward Cullen.

-Oye, eso no es cierto. Eres un unicornio malo. No te hablare nunca más. Te odio. Iré con los Volturis –me gritaba Edward.

Bueno, como sea… Ahora venía Bella.

-Estoy harta de Edward. Él solo quiere que me case con él y no quiere convertirme. Mejor me quedo con Jacob, y le quito a Edward sus marcadores para dominar el mundo junto a las palomas.

- Bueno, hazlo, pero recuerda que Jacob no te quiere y solo te quiere porque tienes a Nessie –le dije.

- Que mala eres –me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Pf, que gente tan complicada. ¿Yo? ¿Mala? Esto debe ser obra de Aliens.

_**Mientras tanto, en un mundo paralelo….**_

- Buenos días -dice Bella al entrar a la oficina.  
- Buenos días -le responde el director (o quien sea el encargado de darle el maldito trabajo). - Bueno, nosotros estamos buscando alguien que tenga facilidad con los niños... ¿Qué es lo que usted haría para tratar de acercarse a ellos? -dice con una sonrisa. La señorita Swan lo mira con una sonrisa macabra.  
- Les mostraría lo hermoso que son los rifles -dice ella sosteniendo su sonrisa macabra.  
- ¿Qué? -dice él hombre alarmado.  
- Si, mientras juegue con ellos a las escondidas... Cuando ellos me encuentren, les mostrare mi rifle. -dice ella con una sonrisa parecida a la de "go to sleep" o "smile dog".  
- Usted esta loca -dice él hombre muy asustado.  
- ¿Quiere ver mi rifle? -pregunto ella con una sonrisa inocente. Él hombre tomo su celular y llamar a la policía, pero la señorita Swan fue más rápida y escapo...

* * *

**Bueno, este cap esta dedicado a mi desconocida ñ.ñ perdon por los tres dias de retraso... "lo de un mundo paralelo" es una parte de una historia de humor que escribia donde ella yo y otras desconocidas eramos las protagonistas .-. xD :') awww's! feliz desconocianiversario! OMG! creo que tampoco te salude en noviembre... .-. bueno, como sea! tu tampoco lo hiciste! xD **

**LALALALA (8) NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO! PASEN A LEER EL OTERO FIC, ¿CHIIII? :D**

**Reviews: **

**Alice: :D xD de algo me sirvió aprender ingles? xD**

**Sayre: xD jaja te pareces a mi! somos igual de flojas ñ.ñ xD si, creyeron que estaba drogada! puedes creerlo?**

**(a las demás ya les conteste .-. xD)**

**-Eris**

**PD: Caeli se robo a nuestro Elmo! D:**


	10. Si Twilight fuera real

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla,bla...**

* * *

**Hola! Este cap... es... interesante... xD tiene una moraleja (? xD WTF? .-. bueno, el punto es que espero que lo disfruten y... em... no se ofendan .-. **

**(no tengo nada contra Justin Bieber, solo bromeaba)**

* * *

**_Si "Twilight" fuera real…_**

Ser famoso es muy difícil. Los fans con frecuencia nos atacaban para quitarnos la ropa o cosas así. Habia un %15 de las fans que no eran tan locas y solo nos enviaban cartas. El &70 de las cartas que recibimos son cartas de fans de Harry Potter insultándonos. El otro %15 de fans. El otro %5 eran demandas de personas que decían que les enseñábamos a las adolescentes que la necrofilia estaba bien, el %10 restante era de personas que decían que habíamos arruinado su visión de los vampiros con nuestras mariconadas.

Claro, todos me echaban la culpa, pero nadie dice nada sobre el pedófilo de Jacob, ¿Verdad?

He aquí alguna de las cartas…

_Queridos Cullen: _

_Ustedes tienen un súper olfato… ¿Cómo es que quieren estar cerca de humanos? Qué asco. Osea, huelen su popo._

_Con asco,_

_Lola._

_._

_._

_._

_Querido Edward:_

_¡Te amo! Eres super sexy. Jacob es un perro asqueroso, deja que Bella se valla con él._

_Chicaobsesionadaconedward-cullen2_

_._

_._

_._

_Queridos Cullen:_

_Quiero decirles que son unos malditos maricas que brillan. Solo sirven para eso. Arruinaron todo lo que pensaba sobre los vampiros._

_TheCullens-sucks._

_._

_._

_._

¿¡Lo ven!? Todo el mundo lleva todo hasta el extremo, desde el fanatismo por algo hasta el odio por el mismo. No debería de ser así. Todos tenemos derecho a expresarnos, como también todos tenemos derecho a que no nos guste algo, pero siempre debemos respetar los gustos de cada uno, a excepción de las fans Justin Bieber…

Cada persona, como cada cosa en este planeta, tiene defectos y virtudes. Todos merecemos respeto, esta bien estar en desacuerdo con algo o estar de acuerdo, pero nunca hay que llevar el odio o fanatismo por algo al extremo. Es muy molesto ver como fans de maravillosas sagas pelean por estupideces en vez de unirse para generar mas lectores, que lastimosamente hoy en día hay pocos.

Si no te gusta algo, bueno, da tu opinión, pero sin insultos, y reconoce que eso que odias también tiene sus virtudes. Si amas algo, reconoce que tiene defectos y virtudes.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el capitulo de esta semana .-. estaba escribiendo el cap con el fin de burlarme de algunas cosas de crepusculo y termine dando ese discurso tan... interesante... bueno, como sea...**

**lalalaa (8) **

**nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! **

**em... no se cuando actualice STSH.. bla,bla...**

**.-. contestare los reviews en el proximo cap, no tengo mucho tiempo D: el patovampiroasesino no deja que este mas de media hora en su computadora...**

**Supuestamente me dan mi laptop esta semana ¬¬' xD :D**

**nos leemos**

**-Eris**

**PD: se que les aburrió el discurso .-. xD no volveré a hacer una cosa como esa .-. se que no me leen para que les de discursos sobre como ser un buen ciudadano, pero me pareció un tema importante para tratar con ustedes. Creo que debemos dejar de lado todo tipo de diferencias. Hay muchas personas que ni siquiera leen la etiqueta del shampoo... creo que deberíamos de hacer algo, ¿no creen? Somos el futuro... Deberíamos asegurarnos de que nuestro futuro no sea un caos... **

**D: sueno tan... agh! D: ahora entiendo porque no tengo amigos .-. ok,no xD**


	11. Apocalipsis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... aunque Emmett es mio e.e**

* * *

Mensaje de Emmett a las lectoras:

Jo,jo... Termino el mundo. Yo estoy en el cielo, ustedes ni siquiera saben que termino. Su castigo por pecadoras/es es quedarse en la tierra.

En realidad al principio pensaba suicidarme para no ver el fin del mundo, pero luego recordé que soy un hada mágica y no puedo morir. Así que decidí quedarme para ver como Bella moría .. pero eso jamas paso. ¡Estoy completamente indignado! Ustedes, como mis queridas fans, deben hacerme feliz, por lo tanto quiero que inicien un Apocalipsis Zombie para que yo pueda ver como muere Bella.

Oh, por cierto, Eris encontró a Elmo en una plaza fumando. Ella dice que él estaba triste porque se terminaba el mundo, y que en realidad habia escapado y dejado la Sandia en su lugar porque creyó que yo era tan tonto como para creer que él era la Sandia, ¡Pero NO! No soy tan idiota, solo creía que una sandia lo había asesinado, lo cual no es para nada estúpido.

Hoy contestare yo los reviews, tengo atada a Eris en el sótano...

Karen: Los vampiros no existen, son solo mitos. Bueno, solo existió uno... Dracula. Él es el padre de Eddie, ya lo dije... hijo no reconocido de Tinker Bell y Dracula.

Sayre: El pato vampiro asesino se quedo en la tierra, dice que va a asesinarte por desear su muerte.

Andy: Él perro ese es pedofilo porque dijo "Sí Edward puede, yo cambien". Si, las diamantinas matan, Andy. Tu perro es genial, yo quiero uno, pero Edward dice que no porque ya tenemos a Jacob.

_**Eris dice: Andy, lamento escuchar que estes mal. Espero haberte sacado una sonrisa al menos ;)**_

_**Jacob dice: Andy, eso no sirve. Renesmee es inmortal... En serio, lo intente...**_

Isa: Oh, eres una de mis favoritas. Hay algunas que aun aman a ese emo feo.

* * *

**Bueno, como buena persona que soy me pareció que hoy era importante que subiera un capitulo diciendo cuan estúpido me parece que alguien de haya suicidado por lo del "fin del mundo" ¬¬' Y no me parece una estupidez solo por ser atea, si fuera creyente también lo pensaría así.**

**Awwww's! Nunca había usado esto para expresarme... Es extraño... me encanta :') Gracias por leer :')**

**Bueno, como sea... la próxima semana, no se cuando, subiré un cap de navidad! Emmett quiere escribirles una carta sobre eso... xD luego seguiré con los caps normales, pero es que Emm se quiere comunicar con ustedes... y me tiene atada en el sótano O.o no sabia que tenia sótano xD**

**Awww's! 45 REVIEWS! :') gracias, las adoro :') xD es tan... awwwww's! :') **

**Jo, jo.. tal vez no les importe, pero para que me conozcan mas... Hoy fui abanderada y dijeron mal mi nombre ¬¬' xD los odie... e.e xD **

**bueno, hasta aqui llegamos... **

**Hasta que Emmett me suelte! ñ.ñ**

**(En navidad Emm escribirá una carta, ese sera el cap de la semana... y en año nuevo tambn creo... luego seguire con caps normales xD)**

**PD: lo volvi a subir porque olvide un review xD**


	12. Navidad

**Navidad, navidad, Emmett es sexy, la letra no rima, que porquería... xD**

* * *

_**Queridas unicornias/vampiresas/hadas/humanas inútiles:**_

_**Aún tengo a Eris encerrada. La dejare salir luego de este breve mensaje...**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y con sus seres queridos.**_

_**¿Donde están mis zombies...? Bella sigue viva, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecerme, a mi, la reina del pop?**_

_**Estoy indignado,**_

_**Adiós.**_

* * *

**O.o Emm se enojo... XD la próxima semana subiré cap ñ.ñ feliz navidad :')**

**Navidad, navidad, Emmett es genial (8)**

**Bye! **

**Nos leemos!**

**-Eris.**


	13. Regalos de navidad y panqueques asesinos

**Hey! Volvi! Emmett me soltó .-. **

* * *

**POV Emmett (POV Emmett significa "Del punto de vista del súper sexy hada mágica del bosque, Emmett Cullen****")**

Tengo que escribirle una carta a Santa. Todos ya habían escrito la suya, hasta Eris.

_Querido Santa:_

_Nunca me traes lo que te pido, y mis fans tampoco, nadie me da lo que quiero, por lo que decidí que se lo pediré a los Volturi, como Edward._

_¿Cómo es que estuviste durante tanto tiempo vivo? ¿Eres un vampiro?_

_¿Si Bella y Edward tuvieran un hijo/a podría llevarte a todos lados como Rodolfo? Digo, con los sonrojos de Bella, el/la niña/o seria roja/o y ya que Edward es hijo de Tinker Bell puede darle a su hija/o un poco de "polvo de hadas"_

_¿Por qué siempre que te piden algo traes cualquier cosa? El año pasado te pedí un elefante y me trajiste una obeja._

_Bueno, por si este año me traes lo que te pido..._

_-Una correa nueva para el chucho (la verdad es que molesta, quiero atarlo al jardín)._

_-Una jaula para Alice. Así no molesta._

_-Apocalipsis zombie... o un arma._

_¿Alice es uno de esos duendes que trabajaba para ti? Seguro que ellos no hacían nada y lo compraban todo en tiendas, por eso todos los regalos dicen "Made in China". Por eso Alice ama comprar. Deberías despedirlos a todos._

_Con amor,_

_Emmett Cullen. _

Listo, ahora solo quedaba enviarlo. De paso escribiré la carta a los Volturi asi no voy dos veces al correo.

_Queridos Volturi: _

_¿Cómo están? Bueno, como Edward les pide cosas, decidí hacerlo también. Santa nunca trae lo que le pido._

_Bueno, lo que quiero es:_

_- Un peluche de Mojojojo_

_- Una jaula para Alice (aunque si se la quieren llevar...)_

_- Apocalipsis._

_¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió en Volterra (cuando Bella fue a salvar a Edward...)?_

_Con no se que,_

_Emmett Hada Mágica Cullen._

A los pocos días los Volturi contestaron.

_Querido Emmett:_

_Claro que te regalaremos lo que pides, después de todo, no te regalamos nada por tu boda._

_Lo de los zombies esta difícil... ¿Qué te parece que enviemos a 100 vampiros a Forks? _

_Cuando Isabella vino a Volterra sucedió algo muy extraño. Jane comenzó a usar sus poderes con él, y él comenzó a agonizar. Entonces Isabella y Alice comenzaron a decir **"Yo creo en las hadas... yo creo, yo creo"** y Edward comenzó a recomponerse. _

_Respecto a Alice, si si nos la llevaremos.  
_

_Aro Volturi__._

Luego conteste que yo no me había casado y agradecí los regalos.

De repente una maravillosa idea cruzo mi mente. Escribir una novela. Abrí mi laptop y comencé...

_No puedo creer que él haya hecho una cosa así. Nada tenía sentido ahora. _

_- Tú arruinaste todo -dije entre lagrimas. - Y solo porque... porque... Eres intolerante a la lactosa. Esos panqueques no tienen la culpa. Deben ser ingeridos. _

Luego ya no se me ocurrió mas nada, y deje de escribir.

Hablando de panqueques, los panqueques deberían ser presidentes. Escuche que en YouTube hay gatos haciendo campaña. Haré campaña para los panqueques.

_¿Cansado de tu jefe? ¿Cansado de que te griten a toda hora?_

_Los panqueques tienen la solución. _

_Con que tu jefe solo pruebe un panqueque estará feliz y no volverá a gritarte. _

Resultado: Los panqueques ganaron. Lo malo es que los panqueques no querían ser comidos, por lo que iniciaron un Apocalipsis.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! -gritó Eris enfadada. -¿Hiciste todo esto para que llegara el Apocalipsis y Bella muriera?

- ¡No tienes como probarlo! -dije huyendo a la libertad.

* * *

**LOL! XD ya saben... Panqueques para presidente! :D**

**Reviews cap 11: **

**Sayre: ¿Gastar dinero? eh... claro... (dice Eris escondiendo las cosas que robo del supermercado xD)**

**Mazy: Bella vendió tus marcadores para comprar armas por el Apocalipsis de Panqueques xD si, ella sabia que algo feo iba a suceder, por lo que la semana pasada ya tenia armas preparadas.**

**Karen: jajaja yo estaba esperando el fin debajo de la cama temblando xD ok, no **

**Reviews Cap 12:**

**Andy: :D amooooo los reviews largos y locos ñ.ñ es bueno saber que no soy la unica loca aqui xD PF... Emm dice que el no necesita a ese gordo rojo, el tiene a los Volturi xD**

**WOW! me paso algo super raro! O.o comencé a buscar fics de humor y lei uno, deje un review... voy al perfil de la autora para ver si en favoritos tiene fics de humor y.. ¿QUE VEO!? mi fic :O :D y yo.. super extasiada de felicidad ñ.ñ XD :') aww's! fue tan.. awww's! 50 reviews! O.o 50 kilos de venados con forma de humano! :') gracias por cada review, favorito, etc :')**

**Andy, como sos el review 50 te ganaste... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La satisfacción de ser el review 50! xD**

**LOL! **

**Feliz año nuevo ñ.ñ no se cuando actualic... espero que pronto xD **

**ultimamente me duermo a las 6 de la mañana .-. xD como sea, aprox, el 6 de enero me traen mi compu :D :D :D**

**AWW'S! ADOPTE UN "POU" XDD se llama "Emmettina" xD**

**:D espero que les gustara el cap :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Las adoro! (si hay hombres... ps... cortate... Ok, no .-. xD)**

**Nos leemos!**

**-Eris ñ.ñ**


	14. ¿Daltonismo en lectoras?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, como ya dije en capítulos anteriores, pertenecen al pato.**

**¡2,644 VIEWS O.O WTF!? OMG! **

* * *

Mensaje de Emmett a las lectoras:

Si, he encerrado a Eris de nuevo. Ok, no, es broma. Eris esta de vacaciones y quería decirles "Feliz año nuevo", pero como es muy floja como para escribir un capítulo a las 03:34 a.m, me pidió que les escribiera una carta, y como se que soy muy sexy y quieren que este siempre con ustedes, no me pude negar (en realidad, esto seria algo así como una "nota de autor", pero Eris las odia, entonces prefiere llamarlo "mensaje de Emmett a las lectoras").

Santa, como siempre, no me trajo nada. Es un idiota. Voy a demandarlo.

¡Wow, 55 reviews! Eris dice que se deben a ella, pero es mentira, se debe a que soy muy sexy y no pueden resistirse a mi. Cuando Eris los vio se puso a gritar cómo loca ("cómo").

Ahora, contestare reviews:

**_Andy:_** Jojo que bueno que Pepe llegara bien a tu casa. Espero que no te matara, Eris me mataría. Ella es muy dramática. Siempre dice "Emmett, no cortes la cabeza de Alice, no mates al gato, no incendies la casa...". Es una pesada. ¿Sobornar al juez? Oh, debe ser el mismo del concurso de "Miss Forks 2012". Gano una chica rubia, toda operada. Seguro ella lo soborno con uvas. ¿Eris te inspira? Por favor, a lo único que esa loca debería inspirarte es a matarla. Las brillantinas matan, Edward no murió porque él tiene "polvo de hadas". ¿Secible? Querrás haber dicho "Sexy!". Que tengas un hermoso comienzo de año :')

_**Kari:**_ Lo sé, soy genial. Hey, querida, no te pases. Yo mato a Bella cuando quiero. Los panqueques lo harán por mi. Espero que te maten también por querer que esa idiota viva. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que tengas un muy buen año ;)

_**Sayre:** _¿Emma? ¿Me haz llamado Emma? Oh, my god! Amo ese nombre. Me cambiare de nombre. Me llamare Emma Cullen. Si, el pato me dijo que la mataba si le daba $2837878465676389278964789637 6487696598367289649865934689 3646765946467569367486785694 . Se los di y luego huyo con Mike. Eris come muchos venados, pero por otro lado... ¿Jacob no estaba muerto? ¿Por qué hablo de él? Bueno, no importa... El "polvo de hadas" lo revivió seguro... Bueno, si... nos casamos, pero es TOP SECRET, ok? Feliz año nuevo :D

_**BlueVampire22 (Eris responde el review porque... porque se le da la reverenda gana, ok?)**_: O.o ¿Vampiro azul? ¿Es que acaso estas daltónica, mi niña? Eh... No, Emmett no es la madre de Edward... Es su tía adoptiva. Si, adoptiva, es que a Eddie nadie lo quiere. Oh, ¿Te llamas Azul? Porqué este amor es azul, como el mar azul (8) Ok, no :LOL: :') aww's ustedes son las únicas personas del mundo que piensan que soy genial .-. O dicen que siempre estoy de mal humor o que estoy loca... o que... bueno, no importa. Ps, yo cambio de color depende de mi humor, por ejemplo, hoy soy rosa con chispitas. ¿Rojito? Soy mujer e.e ¿Cómo que "rojito"? U.U :LOL: Awww's es bueno conocer a más unicornios locos ñ.ñ Si, Elmo esta loco, pero... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Uy, si, estoy de acuerdo... Eddie esta muy bueno, y la Sandia... Uy, esa Sandia... Nada de sacarle la correa a tu perro para dársela al chucho, que luego te la devuelve con pulgas .-. (cuando leí sensual me puse a hacer gestos con las manos como una loca .-.) :LOL: Publique este capítulo solo para que me digas, así que habla, niña e.e Feliz navidad (atrasado .-.) ¡Y feliz año nuevo!

Bueno, esto fue todo... Hasta la próxima, sexys (jaja si, todos los que aman a Emma Cullen son sexys, así que ámame o aguántate).

* * *

**Bueno, publiqué este cap por tres razones:**

**1. Emmm... No tengo nada para hacer.**

**2. Me aburro, y tengo que hablar con alguien. **

**3. Alguien dijo que le dirian a Emmett como matar a Bella, así que mejor que me lo digan ¡A-H-O-R-A!**

**jajaja xD awww's estoy loca .-. bueno... cuando me den mi compu si volveré con los caps normales... es que en esta compu no puedo porque no puedo usarla mucho tiempo ¬¬ agh! bueno, como dije... del 6 al 10 me dan mi laptop de regreso :D**

**ME COMPRE UNA REMERA CON LA CARA DEL TROLL :O :D estoy super contenta xD en la calle me puse a gritar y la gente me quedaba viendo .-. xD **

**eh... bueno, son las 4:19 am (en Argentina...) y bueno, pss... **

**¡Feliz añooo nuevo! **

**Bueno, planeo, cuando me den mi compu, subir dos fics mas, que uno es el que ya conocen "Sometimes the secrets hurt! y otro es uno nuevo... cuando tenga los summarys listos los dejare para que me digan que piensan ñ.ñ **

**Estoy super aburrida... :'( necesito amigos :'( jaja soy toda una forever alone .-. xD**

**Bueno... hasta la proxma semana! **

**Ámenme**** o matense! ok, no**

**-Eris **


	15. Unicornio twittero

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, como ya dije en capítulos anteriores, pertenecen al pato.**

* * *

Mensaje de Eris a las lectoras:

Bueno, si Emmett les puede dejar mensajes yo también.

Me he creado "Twitter" para que me sigan y pueda decirles estupideces a todas horas (es "ErisCullen", con el arroba, claro... "A" debería estar en la cárcel si roba, pero bueno...). Hablando de "A", me quede toda una noche mirando la tercera temporada de _"Pretty Little Liars"_.

Bueno, la semana que viene volveré con lo capítulos normales porque ya me darán mi notebook. Es que no me querían vender una porque soy un unicornio, pero los denuncie, y como soborne al juez gane (si, si ahora todo el mundo soborna jueces).

Usare mucho "Twitter", ya que puedo entrar desde mi celular, y no me molesta tanto como "Facebook".

Bueno, espero que pasaran bien el último día del 2012.

Y ahora contestare reviews...

_**Kari**_: Bueno, que bueno que te gusten las cartas de Emma. Las mías son mejores. Respecto a lo de Bella... _Esa es la actitud, esa es la actitud (8)_

**_Sayre_**: Ps, si Emma demando a Mike, pero Mike no tiene muchas cosas. Así que lo único que Emma saco de todo esto fueron los posters de Glee de Mike. No, Edward no lo odia. Le tiene envidia porque Jake tiene más músculos que él.

_**Chica que ama a los Volturi (love vulturi):**_¿Es Volturi o Vulturi? Bueno, no importa... Soy demasiado joven para perder mi tiempo recordando nombres. Gracias, igualmente ;) un Pou es un bicho de porquería que puedes descargar en tu celular. Solo come, duerme, y hace popo. Totalmente recomendable. Eh... No sé, espera que miro.

- Eh... Jasper -digo acercándome a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Tomo un palo y comienzo a picarlo.

Creo que si, si vive... Yo tampoco soy paciente... Odio esperar. Oh, gracias. Amo los reviews, aunque los venados con forma de humano son mejores...

**_Yamalith:_**Gracias :D ¿A Emmett? ¿A esa sucia y asquerosa hada? ¿Y yo? :'(

**_Lis:_**¿Comediante? ¿En que sentido lo dices? D: ok, no xD Gracias :') Sip, acabo de crear uno por tu review xD es "ErisCullen" ñ.ñ

**_Mazy:_**Si, por eso le puse ese nombre xD creo que lo dije...

**_¡SIGANME EN TWITTER O LOS PANQUEQUES IRÁN POR USTEDES! WOAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy... espero que les gustara! :D**


	16. La visión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... aunque Emmett es mio e.e Me siento como una asesina de fics, pero bueno, aquí vamos...**

* * *

Los panqueques gobiernan en mundo junto con los unicornios. Luego de unos cuantos años nació una nueva especie, los panqueunicornios (panqueques con un cuerno). Fue extraño.

Los humanos se habían extinguido. Bella murió. Emmett era feliz. Solo los vampiros y las hadas mágicas sobrevivieron porque nunca comieron panqueques.

-Eso jamas sucedió, Emmett-dijo Edward. - Solo lo dices porque estas celoso de que me quede con Mike.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, asustada. Contempló su alrededor. Allí, parado en una esquina de la habitación, estaba Edward. Miraba a su hermana con una expresión que decía "Ali, ¿Qué te fumaste?".

De repente escucharon un grito de Emmett. Corrieron hacia el.

-Oh, Elmo, te amo-dijo Emmett abrazando al muñeco.

-¿Fue un sueño? -preguntó Alice, sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible.

-¿De que sirve la vida? -decía Jasper entre sollozos. Edward no sabía que responder.

-Eh... que miedo-dijo Alice.

Otro grito de Emmett hizo que Alice corriera hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Por qué gritas como niña? -dijo Alice. -No puede ser -dijo al darse cuenta que todo había sido una visión.

_._

_._

_._

_-¿De verdad? -dijo Emmett. -¿Todo esto para decir que era una visión?_

_- Problem lectores? -dijo Eris._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Sé que me odian... pero bueno... ámame o déjame... xD últimamente escribir un cap se me hizo forzado, y no quiero escribir así.. si no se da no se da... tiene que fluir, creo... xD**

**Gracias por cada review, favorito y alerta ;) tambien gracias a las/los lectoras/lectores silenciosos ;) :D**

**en unas semanas subiré otro fic... es un drama... es sobre ángeles, demonios, vampiros y hombres lobo :P **

**También seguire el fic, "Sometimes the secrets hurt"... no se si luego de terminar el otro, o al mismo tiempo... **

**Oh, hay un vampiro azul que me debe una respuesta.. ¿Como mato a Bella!? e.e**

**Si me quieren insultar o acosar virtualmente, mi twitter es "ErisCullen" (con el arroba antes, claro) ñ.ñ**

**Siempre psicópata,**

**-Eris Cullen ;)**

**PD: esto me recuerda al final de amanecer parte 2... jajajaja yo queria que no fuera una vision T.T hubiera sido genial :( pero bueno xD vivan los finales felices (?**


	17. Emmett is back, bitshes xDD

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es del pato-vampiro-asesino porque la compro, y me pago con nueces. **

* * *

-Oh, mi querida Alice, cuéntanos tu visión del mas allá –dijo Emmett.

-No puede darte una visión del más allá… -dijo Edward haciendo una pausa dramática - ¿No ves que necesita lentes?

-Edward… eres menos gracioso que Casper –dijo Emmett rodando los ojos. Jasper se sintió ofendido y fue al Empire State para tirarse y no sufrir más la agonía de vivir.

- Emmett… tendrás un unicornio llamado Eris que asesinara a Jacob. Edward, te casaras con Alec… -decía Alice, mirando al vacio. Me quede en shock. Edward estaba muy confundido.

- ¿Se llamara Eris? Qué nombre extraño… aunque encantador –dijo. Y hasta yo sé que lo de Alec era más importante que el nombre de mi unicornio…

- Espera… ¿Unicornio? –Emmett hizo un puchero. – Yo quería un pony…

- Cómo sea, ¿Sabías que mañana es San Valentín? –dijo Edward a Alice.

- Si, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Es uno de los días más comerciales del año –dijo Alice.

-Ay, si, si, ahora Alice es hipster –dijo Emmett.

-What? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Alice, pero entonces apareció muchísima gente que odiaba a los hipster y la tiro por la ventana.

- ¿No creen que odiar a los hipsters es muy hipster? –dijo Edward. Entonces todos los anti-hipsters se tiraron por la ventana.

- ¿Sabías que en otra realidad hay un unicornio escribiendo sobre nosotros? –dijo Emmett.

- Si… -dijo Edward.

- ¿Sabías que ese unicornio escribirá otra historia sobre nosotros donde Bella se hace pasar por chico y el único que no los sabe eres tú? ¿Y que irán un montón de idiotas a acusarla de plagio cuando hay 120393484 historias parecidas? –pregunto Emmett. Edward tenía sobre su cabeza una imagen que decía "loading, please wait". Luego decía "demasiada información" y explotó en mil pedazos.

- Yo sabía que Edward no era humano… Es un robot de una hada mágica gay que se hace pasar por vampiro que se hace pasar por humano –gritaba Mike.

* * *

**HELLO! He vuelto para avisarles que subiré otro fic de humor, como dijo Emmett xD**

**El otro dia lei un fic donde Edward se hacia pasar por mujer... y también unos donde Bella se hace pasar por hombre (SON BASTANTES e.e)... xD lo malo es que el de Edward no esta terminado... xD y bueno, que Edward fuera mujer seria ridículo .. por lo que haré uno de Bella xD si, hay muchos, pero bueno... xD es como los fics donde los Cullen leen crepúsculo es un tópico de las escritoras de FF... tal vez un dia haga uno xD también subí un One-Shot y subire un fic llamado "las guardianas" **

**Sé que soy una bipolar... pero igual me aman :3 xD Aun no se como se llamara el fic de Bella-chico... pero estoy segura de que alguna estupidez vendrá a mi xD**

**WOW! 69 comentarios O.o 1313 ja ok, no .-. jaja **

**Bueno, **

**espero volver a leerlas pronto...**

**Siempre que tenga mas novedades de Emmett las subiré aquí... xD**

**Byeee! **

**-Eris**

**Mas info sobre el fic: Alice le dira a Bella que quiere que se haga pasar por su novio... .-. todos se dan cuenta menos Edward (y Esme y Carlisle) xD el se enamora de "él" y cree ser gay... xDD jakjadjhdfjkfgkljfdklsdjedio jhdcf**

**WOAJAJAJA! **


	18. Conociendo a Medusa

_**Todo este capítulo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de "Medusa", la creadora de Eris, por ende, del fic.**_

_**El otro día hable con un chico sobre lo difícil que es encontrar alguien con quien hablar... de eso va el capitulo**_

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La trama es totalmente estúpida, sin ningún sentido. No entiendo como pueden leer esta porquería... **

* * *

Estaba totalmente tranquila, sentada leyendo fics. Luna, mi gata, estaba a mi lado durmiendo. De repente un destello de luz me cegó. La luz desapareció poco a poco, y pude ver a los Cullen mirándome extrañados.

- ¿Pero que cara...? -comencé a decir, pero Esme me miro con mala cara. Yo le di una mirada de _lo siento_.

-¿Medusa? -preguntó Eris. Un unicornio blanco me miraba con duda.

- Creo que ese café tenía algo... -dije más para mi que para ellos. - ¿Esto es un sueño? Oh, como odio estos sueños raros...

- No es un sueño -dijo Emmett. - Sé que piensas que soy muy hermoso para ser real, pero lo soy... -le tire mi almohada. - Auch, que carácter.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? -pregunte, curiosa.

-No lo sé -contestó Alice.

- Oh, Jesús... ¿Qué haces con tantos libros? -preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Qué tienes contra los libros? -pregunte, enojada.

- Debes ser una de las personas más aburridas del mundo... -dijo Emmett

- Oh, por favor... No seas ridículo -conteste, aún enojada.

- ¿Eres la típica chica que esta todo el día encerrada leyendo libros?

- ¿Típica? -pregunte. - Ojala fuera "típica", como tu dices. ¿Es tan difícil entender que una persona se aleje del mundo porque este es una porquería? Siempre se quejan de que los adolescentes de ahora están haciendo cualquier cosa, que la culpa la tiene la televisión, el internet... cuando la culpa la tienen ustedes que no saben como carajo criar a sus hijos.

¿Pero quién puede culparlos? Vienen de otra época. Poco a poco se están adaptando a las cosas de ahora. Sin embargo, eso no quita que el mundo esta como esta por su culpa. No pueden encerrar a todos en una caja de cristal.

Miles y miles de adolescentes ocultando su verdadero ser del mundo por miedo al rechazo. ¿Y rechazo de quién? Del tipo de persona que según ustedes "fue pervertida por la televisión", pero bien que ven a un/a joven inteligente y dicen que es un/a rara que necesita amigos. ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es encontrar alguien con quien hablar?

- Ok... entiendo -dijo Emmett, sorprendido.

- Mejor cállate o te matare -le dije.

- No puedes matarme...

- Sí, sí puedo.

- No.

- Sí. Yo mate a Jasper, puedo matarte a ti.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó. Tome mi laptop y comenzó a escribir.

- "Él muy idiota de Emmett comenzó a golpearse" -dicte mientras escribía. Emmett comenzó a golpearse. Deje de escribir - ¡Woajajaja! -reí. Emmett y toda la familia Cullen, los que quedaban, se fueron alejando lentamente para luego salir corriendo.

Jasper estaba muerto, por si no lo sabían. Seguro supusieron que no murió, pero si murió. Cuando se tiro del Empire State era de noche y resulta que unos vagos prendieron una fogata. Jasper murió quemado por las llamas de esa fogata. Los vagos se lo comieron.

* * *

**HOLA! (habla Eris) .-. jajaja estaba enojada cuando escribí esto... jakjklsdjdjkdf**

**El otro dia conocí a un chico raro por habbo... (Rojito, si lees esto, si hablo de ti... jaksjal) Bueno, hablamos de que el mundo es una porquera básicamente... y yo le dije que como escritores nuestro deber era hablar de esto para que la gente despertara un poco... como sea, esto es algo que escribi para eso... es poco, pero no quiero aburrirles... xD se que no soportarian mucho tiempo a Medusa... **

**EL NUEVO FIC, NUEVOO FIC: SE LLAMA EL NUEVO NOVIO DE ALICE (el primer capitulo no es gracioso.. jajkajkljs todo empieza a volverse loco cuando Edward y Emmett conocen a su nuevo cuñado jakljakjs **

**WOAJAJAJA! **

**75 REVIEWS! :3 oh... como las quiero :3 gracias por todo el apoyo :3**

**Nos leemos!**

**-Eris Cullen**

**alguien tiene habbo? xDD si tienen y me quieren buscar... mi nickname es " .Girl"**

**Besos! Si dejan review un unicornio les vomitara la cara :D**


End file.
